


Drabbles

by Mswriter07



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M, teamfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07





	Drabbles

Eliot moved through the rooms of their new offices and observed his teammates. The others were busy doing what they did and Eliot watched like he was supposed to until one morning he walked into the conference room to find Hardison pacing the room mumbling to himself. He walked over to the man and moved him back to his chair. “What’s the matter Alec?”

“I can’t think man. This latest con has got me worried.”

Eliot clasped his hands on Hardison’s shoulders and then started to rub the knots out. “Take a deep breath.”

Hardison felt Eliot’s breath and lips on his neck and he shivered. “Okay. I got this. I can close this out just like the others.”

“I gotcha Alec.”

“I know.” Then Hardison pulled his magic and closed the con out covering their tracks.

********

One night around the offices Eliot came upon Sophie lounging on the couch which she never did. He went over and sat in the chair next to the couch and asked, “Everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine Eliot.”

“No it’s not. What’s wrong?”

“Nate is seeing someone and he won’t tell me who it is.”

“Did he tell you he was seeing anybody?”

“No. I just know. He’s actually drinking a little less these days which means he has something else occupying his attention so it has to be a person.”

“Well I’m sorry I can’t help you there because I don’t know.”

“Eliot could you help me find out if it’s true?”

“I don’t think I can do that. If he is seeing someone then he needs to come to you.”

Sophie looked over at Eliot and said, “You can be a right bastard when you want to be.”

“I know.” He touched her shoulder after standing up and then left the room.

**********

Nate found Eliot in his gym near the offices and leaned against one of the support pillars. “Why’d you tell Sophie that I had to be the one to tell her if I’m seeing anyone?”

“Because you do. She’s being bad actress dramatic and I don’t know ho much more of it I can take.” Eliot replied as he continued his tai chi movements across the mat.

“Fine I’ll tell her that we’re seeing each other and have been for quite some time.”

“Better talk to Hardison first. He doesn’t like to share.” Eliot said as he grabbed a towel and walked over to Nate.

“So you and Hardison. How long?”

“Long enough.”

“I guess I’ll talk to Hardison.”

“You better. He might have a better idea.”

“Okay. See you tomorrow.”

*********

Parker slipped into Eliot’s office while he was reading in his leather chair. She sat quietly on the comfortable ottoman he sometimes used when reading. Eliot lifted an eyebrow and asked, “Yes Parker?”

Parker picked at her sleeve for a moment before she looked at Eliot again. She moved to sit next to him on the big leather chair and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she got comfortable. She rested her head on his chest and and said, “Everything will work out.”

“Everything will work out?”

She glanced up at him and said, “You and Hardison. Nate is acting funny and Hardison won’t talk to him right now. He just keeps playing his game.”

“Why won’t Hardison talk to Nate?”

“Because Nate asked him a question and Hardison said no very loudly and shut him out of the conference room.”

Eliot chuckled and said, “Okay.”

*********

Later that night at Eliot’s apartment Hardison was setting up a movie and Eliot brought in a pizza tray with homemade pizza a couple of beers. He sat next to Hardison and took a drink of his beer before trying to pull Hardison against him. “No. Let me hold you for a change. You’re always holding everyone else up. Time to relax man.”

“Okay.” Eliot got comfortable and Hardison wrapped him up in his arms. Hardison tipped Eliot’s head back and kissed him gently. “I love you Eliot.”

Eliot returned the kiss and said, "I love you Alec."

Fin


End file.
